Pain Makes You Stronger
by Smallish
Summary: Life isn't easy for 16 year old Sakura Haruno, but when he father moves her to Konoha she finds a new life waiting for her. Friends and a new boyfriend in time. All that's left to threaten her new life is her old one. Can Sakura find a way to escape this pain with her new life in tact? Or will her old life swallow her up completely? GaaraxSakura, abuse of all kinds in here.


Chapter One:

A/N: WARNING! This story contains abuse, sexual and physical. As well as forced incest. Please don't read if this is something that would bother you.

It was dark when a pair of vibrant green eyes finally opened slowly, the room was filled with moving boxes. The moon was stretching it's way across the floor as I slowly raised myself from the ground, wincing as my aches and pains made themselves known. Sighing softly I took measure of myself, checking for any serious injuries. I tried to remember what caused this beating, wincing as I suddenly remembered my outburst when told exactly when we were moving. Sighing once again, I stood slowly and being to move towards my bathroom to get cleaned up. The beating was very bad this time, I figured that had more to do with my needing to move my own things than him giving me a break. Shaking slightly I reached my bathroom and ran the taps as hot as it would go. I needed to relax my sore muscles before I slept anymore. It was going to be a long day tomorrow. I would be moving to Konoha tomorrow and starting Konoha High that following Monday. Which meant I had two days alone with my father. Hopefully he'd simply leave me alone to unpack, maybe even leave me alone in the house for a short time as well. Shaking my head to rid myself of any hope, I turned off the taps and grabbed a towel to dry my now less achy body. Before pulling my clothing back on and crawling into bed. Morning would come soon and I had to be up and ready with breakfast for my father.

The rays of dawn reached me a lot quicker than I had hoped. I thought I had at the very least a few more hours to sleep. This felt like maybe one, two max. Grumbling to myself, I shot out of bed and ran downstairs. Whipping up some scrambled eggs and toast for father. And here he comes, right on time as usual. I wince as his hand smacks the back of my already sore head.

"Good morning, Father." I quickly squeak out, not wanting another beating so soon. He barely snarls what passes for a hello before basically inhaling the food I had just made for him and storming back out of the room.

Sighing softly I quickly wash up the breakfast dishes, not bothering to eat anything myself. I head back upstairs to start moving my things into the moving van. The movers arrived a few minutes later with the moving truck to take the furniture and other things.

The ride to our new city was a long one, especially with having to be left alone in a confined van with my father. Thankfully he was more concerned with driving and didn't touch me. This time...

Grumbling once again, I rested my head against the window to watch the scenery pass by quickly, my father never drove the speed limit. It didn't take more than six hours before I saw the city limits for the first time. My eyes widened as I took it all in, Konoha is a very big city, I'll have to be careful not to get lost. If I'm late home for curfew...I shuddered softly just thinking about it. Frowning softly I quickly move my thoughts in another direction. How shitty would our new home be this time? Two bedroom, if I'm lucky, roach motel? Well, I didn't have to wait much longer. Seems we just pulled into our street. Or, at least I think that's what father is mumbling about.

The houses here were HUGE! And so pretty too, with large front porches, and sprawling lawns. Looks like father got a serious raise at work and is raking in the money. Which means my own bank account will get larger as it always does when he gets a pay raise. It was almost like he felt guilty for all the things he's done to me. Though, I highly doubt that. He just doesn't like looking bad, and a poorly dressed daughter would certainly make him look bad.

Father slowly pulled up to one of the largest houses in the area. It was a large blue home with a wrap-around porch, a balcony connecting to what looked to be a large room, maybe the master suite, Father grunted at me to follow him inside so he could show me around.

We quickly walked up the porch and into the house, the entryway was gorgeous. It was made of oak wood floors and doors, the walls a powder blue. To the left was a large living room, already all set up. Seems the movers got here first. Father must have paid very well for this level of service. The room on the other side of the entryway went to the dining room, also set up like the other room. From there we moved to another door and into a large modern kitchen. From there we passed by a door that led to his study. He made his usual threats about never entering that space without permission. Not that I would. From there we went upstairs, passing by his room, more threats and we moved onto my room. Which turned out to be the master suite with the balcony after all. It was huge, with a high ceiling and even a chandelier. The walls were white, and there was even an en-suite bathroom, again, in all white.

"You can paint and decorate your room however you please." Snarled my father room the doorway. "I don't fucking care. But you keep this fucking room clean. Wash your own clothing, clean your bathroom regularly. I'll hire a maid and a cook. If you miss one fucking day of school, you'll be home schooled and doing all that shite by yourself. Understand, Sakura?"

"Yes, father." I spoke quickly and softly, not wanting to be snarled at further. I jumped slightly as he stormed out of the room filled with so much anger. Even if I did or said exactly as he pleased, I was still wrong, I still made him angry. At least there are people here and he can not beat me...for now.

Moving out the door and back down the stairs I grabbed a couple boxes and slowly moved everything to my new room, a few mishaps along the way mainly due to my clumsy feet. The movers moved everything into my room not long afterward. I had place my bed by the wall facing the door. The balcony was a few feet to the right of my bed. I hung up my black out curtains on the rod already set up. I rather hate sunlight blaring in my face as I attempt to sleep. Next I dug around in my boxes to find my black sheets, black comforter and black pillow cases. I rather liked things darker. Harder to see the blood that way. Moved as fast as my sore muscles would allow, I fixed my bed, before moving onto the dresser. And placed all my underthings, pants, skirts, and jammies into it, before moving to the closet and placing my shirts, sweaters, jackets and dresses into there.

I turned to find my bathroom box when I noticed a uniform on my door. Or at least an attempt at a uniform. It was a dark green and black plaid skirt, about mid thigh, a black vest and a dark green tie. I guess this is for school. Must only need to provide my own shirt. Shrugging, I took the uniform and placed it on the hook conveniently placed on one of the doors of my closet. On the other door was a full length mirror.

Grabbing my bathroom box, I moved into that room and started unpacking my things before moving back to my bedroom where my angry father was waiting. The movers must have left now if he's up here again so soon. Moving faster than he normally does he grabbed me, throwing me to the ground. My head hit the floor with a loud crack, I could already feel the blood dripping down the side of my face. While I lay on the floor, trying to remember how to move or think, I heard the sound of a zipper being lowered and I froze. I can handle the beatings, I can deal with his hate spewing from his mouth. But this I can not handle.

He reached down, gripping my soft pink locks in his rough hands, wrenching me up onto my knees and forcing himself into my mouth. His disgusting scent and taste flooded my senses. I knew if he didn't stop soon, I'd be throwing up around his thrusting member. And that would only lead to worse things than this. Over and over he thrust, gripping my hair on either side of my head painfully. Tears formed in my eyes from the pain and humiliation, leaking traitorously down my cheeks. He loved to see me cry, it wasn't long after I began to cry that his member exploded into my mouth and he tossed me aside. He laughed harshly as I ran to the bathroom to throw up his white filth. I heard him zipper himself up and leave my room as I wretched into the toilet. When, finally, all that came up was bile, I rose to the sink and pulled out my toothpaste, mouthwash and toothbrush. Grimacing slightly I went to work, removing his foul taste from my mouth. Once finished I stripped down and tossed my clothing into the hamper. I needed to be free entirely of his filth, I turned the hot water tap on full and stepped into the scalding hot spray of water. Finally, I fell to my knees once again and just cried out my pain, my sorrow, and my shame.

When I had finally calmed down, I stood numbly in the shower, going through the routines but not noticing what I was doing. Turning off the taps I wrapped a towel around me and walking back into my bedroom and quickly over to the door, checking for a lock. Nothing. No lock. Whimpering slightly I moved over to my dresser, pulling my jammies out and pulling them on before crawling into bed for a fitful sleep.


End file.
